Peter and Nikki
by tinkerbell576
Summary: Nikki's prayers are finally answered when Peter comes and takes her away from her violent father. Her relashonship with Peter soon changes from friends to love and she has began to feel free. However, when she is kidnapped in Neverland by Hook, Peter must


**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good. Read and Review please!**

Nikki knelt down beside the large open window in her room. She looked at the star filled sky and sighed. She thought back to when she was eight years old and had the dream of Peter Pan coming to her window and taking her away to Neverland. Now, 5 years later, she was praying for it to happen. Nikki had always believed in the story of Peter Pan since she had first heard it. Even now that she was thirteen years old she still believed it. And on this night, as she sat gazing out of the window, she prayed for Peter to come flying in and take her away. Her gaze fell from the sky above her to her wrist. She rolled up her sleeves and observed the new cuts and bruises on her left arm. She had faced another beating from her father that night, the fiercest one yet. Her cheek still had some blood stains on it from when her father had slapped her with the back of his hand.

Nikki's life hadn't always been like this. Not until her mother died anyway. After the accident, her father changed completley. He often went out to the local pub and drank until he couldn't do much of anything. Then he would come home and take his rage and anger out on Nikki, as she was the only person there.

"Please... please Peter Pan... Please come for me tonight." Nikki whispered as she rose from her sitting position on the floor.

She lay down on her bed and turned to her side, making her body ache. She closed her eyes as a tear fell from one of them and stained her dirty pillow.

"Happy thoughts. Just think happy thoughts." She whispered to herself.

She said this over and over, until she fell asleep.

Nikki's eyes shot open and she sat upright. She was sure she had heard something moving very close to her and feared her father had woken up. She looked around her room, trying to make anything out from the darkness. The only thing she could see was the lamp on the table next to the window.

"I turned that lamp off." Nikki thought to herself as she studied the lamp from her bed.

She slowly got out of her bed and walked over to the table, stepping on a leave just before reaching it. She paused and picked up the leave. She assumed it had blown through the open window and turned to close it. As she did she saw a shadow move. Nikki gasped and turned to find a boy standing infront of her. She almost screamed but his hand flew to her mouth to shut out her sounds. She stood, wide eyed, for a few moments. The boys hand slowly released her mouth, which was now open in shock.

"You're... you're Peter Pan!" Nikki cried.

The boy, who was dressed in leaves and roots, grinned at her and bowed. Nikki was to shocked to speak and just stood on her spot. Her eyes gazed at Peter. His hair was blonde and dirty and his clothes were nothing more than leaves. He was barefoot and had eyes that were so bright, they made the sea look dull.

"What's your name?" He asked Nikki.

"What? Oh erm... Nikki." She said.

"Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?" Nikki questioned Peter.

"No, I'm really here." He grinned back to her.

"Tink! Come out from that lamp." Peter called as the lamp went out and a small fairy appeared beside him.

Peter looked at Nikki and studied her. She wore a yellow tank top and baby blue shorts. Her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. He noticed marks on her arms and one on her face. Nikki noticed him looking at the cuts on her arms and she quickley put them behind her back.

"I heard your wish. That's why I came. You wished to come to Neverland with me. So I'll take you, right now!" Peter told Nikki, trying not to concentrate on her arms.

"Really? Come to Neverland? For real?" Nikki said, still not sure if she was dreaming.

Peter turned hiz gaze to Tinkerbell and he took some pixie dust from her. He walked over to Nikki and blew it onto her. She blinked a few times and knew what to do next. She tried to think of something happy. She remembered back to when he mother was alive and the things they done together. She felt Peter put his hand into hers and she looked at him. He was grinning at her and she soon realised that she was floating just above the floor.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, taking her to the open window.

Nikki turned back to her room. She looked at the bloodstained bed. She looked at the holes in the walls. She looked at the crack on the door. She looked at Peter, who's eyes looked into hers with kindness.

"Yeah, lets go."

**Sorry it's short but I'm new to this. Please review and tell me if you would like to see more.**


End file.
